


Sing to Me

by TypicalNerd98



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, Jackie and V are like siblings, SAMURAI fan V, V is a street kid, V plays the guitar, johnny is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: A street kid V falls in love with SAMURAI music and idolises Johnny Silverhand. Years later she finally understands the saying "never meet your idols"(this story will cover some of the main story plot lines and later go beyond it)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Judy Alvarez & V, Kerry Eurodyne & Female V, Kerry Eurodyne & Johnny Silverhand, Rogue Amendiares & V, V & Jackie Welles
Kudos: 29





	1. part one

Ever since she heard “Never Fade Away” playing on some radio on the streets, she fell in love with it.

She was around 13 and world was shitty, she was angry at the corpos and other rich bastards (her rebellious years really).

So finding out that basically the whole SAMURAI was fucking the corpos and singing about it? Also that Johnny Silverhand bombed Arasaka? Fucking legendary.

One of the happiest days of her life.

V started scavenging for their old records, t-shirts and shit like that. And her first payment for stealing some shard from some corpo fuck, went for a new record player.

When she hit 17, V snuck into some fancy bar to see Kerry Eurodyne playing. Of course he was playing some of his own songs, but couple of SAMURAI ones were there.

Another great day in her life.

Turning 21 instead of going drinking or something like that. V found herself at a music store, buying her first guitar.

For a year she was teaching herself how to play. To the point where her fingertips started scaring, from all the times she played until she bleed.

At 22 she played at some bar, earning some descent money. And a broken nose from some fuck who dared to insult her playing.

He of course looked far worse than she did.

That was when she met Jackie, while trying to steal a car.

Apparently getting your shit beaten out of you by cops, was a great start of a friendship.

Greatest day in her life.

She stopped sleeping in an old warehouse and moved in with Jackie, to his mama’s basement.

V felt the happiest there, the warmth and freedom of her new home. That’s how she wrote her first song.

“You should be a musician, you’re really talented” said Mama Wells as she came upon V humming and playing out on the balcony, Jackie sitting next to her with a beer.

V laughed but didn’t stop playing “Yeah sure”

“Mama is right! You could be a star chica” Jackie said, being as optics always.

“You could play at El Coyote Cojo during the weekends” Mama Wells said with a smile.

“I don’t know, the last time I played at a bar it ended up in a fight” V said, chewing on her lip.

“Chica... I’ll be your bodyguard. I’ll even wear a suit!” said Jackie with a grin.

V laughed “I sure would like to see that”

“So, I’m going to tell Pepe to set everything up for you” said Mama Wells with a smile “Now come on _ninõs_ , dinner is ready”

And so for three years, V was regularly playing at Mama Wells’ bar.

Some people even got inside just to listen to her play and sometimes sing whenever she felt like using her words to channel even more emotions through her music.

And then came the worst couple of days of her life.

“Dexter Deshawn!!! Can you believe it V?! We could finally be on top!” said Jackie on their way to Afterlife.

V smiled at her friend, as her heart screamed that it wasn’t what she wanted anymore. When she met Jackie she wanted to the best of the best.

But after so many years with music? She longed to play. Even to get her own album someday!

And yet she bit her tongue, buried her dreams thinking.

I’ll help Jackie get on top and then I’ll take care of my own dreams.

But it didn’t happen.

Jackie died along with V’s musical soul, right in that Delamain. As the rain poured against the windows, creating an off rhythm that reminded her of her stuttering and crushed heart.

Next thing she knows after that, is that she died.

Then woke up.

Got saved by Takemura.

Nearly died again.

And once again woke up, this time at Vik’s.

Panic was clawing at her chest as she remembered hazily her hallucinations, tears gathered in her eyes as she didn’t know what was happening to her.

“These hallucinations... explain them to me”

“I-I’m on stage... but not at El Coyote... I don’t recognise it. T-The music is loud and aggressive... familiar in a way but I can’t remember it clearly anymore... lights are shining on my face as I scream to the crowd. I-I’m full of rage and no matter how much I’ll scream... it won’t go away...”

She then chuckled humorlessly “And then... just don’t laugh at me. I bombed the Arasaka tower...”

“Nothing there to laugh about, kid...” Vik said, his eyes showing sadness.

“The worst part is that... I can still feel this rage. And some... frustration? Irritation? But I-I don’t know why. I don’t feel that way? Then why?”

Vik sat down, saying “These hallucinations.. they were memories. There’s a personality construct on that shard. Dreams you had, were from his past”

“So you’re saying that... I was experiencing another psyche’s memories? How’s that even possible?” V asked, the alien irritation in her head growing.

“You two are connected in a way that I can’t make head or tail out of”

“Two? Me and who Vik? Who’s in my head?” she asked, anxiety growing in her chest.

“Johnny Silverhand. A terrorist. A real talk of the town back in my days”

V’s breath got stuck in her throat as she said “You’re saying... that there’s a dead rockerboy in my head. The same one who played with SAMURAI?”

Victor just nodded, and the fear inside her grew.

But that wasn’t even the worst part yet.

“He’s overwriting your consciousness. You don’t have much time left kid... few weeks tops”

V cried with fear begging Victor to help her, but there’s nothing he could do.

Nothing anyone could do.

The same night she met him. The guy that she admired as a kid. The guy who was a part of her favourite band. The guy who inspired her into making her own music.

And the guy who was killing her.

Silverhand tossed her around her apartment, surprising her with that fact that he could touch her.

It made her afraid of him. Because no one would help her if he suddenly decided to kill her. To them it would seem like cyber psychosis.

But still she fought back. She had nothing to loose after Jackie. She glared at him, yelled at him and crawled her way towards the pills.

“Fuck off!” she said to him, seconds before he dematerialized. With that she laid down and fell asleep on the ground, her body too exhausted to move.

Next morning was hell for her.

Her head was in agony not only from the fact that she was shot in the head, but also because it got smashed into a window.

She washed herself, took care of her broken nose, dressed in her favourite black leather pants, grey sleeveless hoodie and black biker vest. Putting on her combat boots and pulling the hood over her still damp peach-pink hair, she left her apartment.

As she was leaving the bloc, Takemura called her. Asking to meet up.

V didn’t want to, but the man was persistent. So finally she agreed and still feeling like shit, took the metro to their meeting place.

Takemura was easy to find, his clean and fancy clothing standing out.

The man seemed reliable and openly spoke about what he wanted. She could work with that.

After Goro left, V let out a deep breath. A feeling of hope finally igniting in her, that maybe. Just maybe, she’ll be able to survive.

But that moment of peace lasted only couple of seconds as Silverhand appeared, sitting in front of her as if he was really there, tapping his hands against the table.

“Zapper-dumples and filth. In some ways, Night City never changes. Arasaka’s still a despotic machine and the world’s on a collision course with chaos. But hey, at least Rogue’s still alive” the man said, his leg on the table looking like a jackass.

Or a rockerboy.

V’s fear and anger bleed into one as she said angrily and quite loudly.

“You know, you got some nerve. First you’re out to kill me, now you wanna be my choom? Make like nothing happened?”

People turned to stare at her as if she’s lost her mind. Making her realise that, yeah. Only she could see that fucker.

And to think that she idolised the bastard as a kid.

Silverhand looked around at the people saying “You know you don’t gotta speak out loud to talk to me?”

V glared at him, her fingers twitching.

“What. Do. You. Want” she said in her mind.

“I’ve processed some shit, changed my mind. Don’t want you dead anymore”

“Go fuck yourself, you fucking dick” she said angrily, pointing her finger at him.

“Hey, wasn’t easy for me, either. You woke up in a landfill, I woke up in your head. Wrestling with your thoughts, memories. Think we’re even”

“The fuck we are! I didn’t try to murder you, while you were almost dead in your bed!” she accused, not feeling scared anymore. Just angry.

Silverhand pretended he didn’t hear her as he took off his glasses saying “I’ve taken a step back, looked at things... think we might be able to help each other. We could start with Rogue. Her and I go back to the stone age”

V snorted “I don’t know if you realised it yet. But you’re dead Silverhand. No one close to my age even knows that you ever existed. Your friends are either dead or so old that their memory is shit”

Silverhand looked ready to murder her but she didn’t stop.

“And what? You fucking know Rogue. What do you expect me to say to her? That I have a parasite inside my brain that would love to meet her? I’ll be out of the Afterlife before I can say “SAMURAI””

“Rogue’s heard dumber shit than that. Way back when you weren’t even an itch in your daddy’s ballsack” he said, the alien feeling of annoyance becoming clearer inside her. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, his other leg joining the first one on the table “Rogue will dance to any tune I play her. Just get us to the Afterlife”

V stood up and leaned down on the table, their faces inches from each other “You think you’re so smart Silverhand. So fucking clever. But let me give you an advice, old man” she watched him glare back at her, as she continued “I admired you as a kid. You know that, from my memories. But should also know from them, that I don’t bow down to anyone. Especially to dicks like you. So now. Be a good little ghost and _fade away_ ”

With that she stood up and left. Silverhand didn’t appear again that day, which she counted as a win.


	2. part two

The rain was pouring outside. Stray raindrops hitting the window in her apartment, as she sat on her bed.

Her green eyes trained on her guitar that was hanging above the couch. It was old and worn from all the playing she’ve done ever since she bought it. The only thing new about it were the strings, as they snapped from time to time.

She stared at her prised possession without any emotion. Just emptiness. It’s been almost a week since, Jackie died and V didn’t even dare to touch her guitar. She didn’t hum to herself or sing along to some song on the radio, as she kept it turned off all this time.

Her holo brought her out of her thoughts, it was Mama Wells calling. V already knew why.

“Hello?” she said into the holo, her throat tight as she spoke.

The woman on the other end smiled sadly “Hello, V. Will you be coming? I’m calling because you said that you’ll be sooner than others”

V looked down, guilt eating her up as she said “I’m sorry. I’m on my way, now”

“V... you don’t have to, do it if you’re uncomfortable. I’m sure—“

“It’s fine... he would want me to. I’ll do it for Jackie...”

Mama Wells smiled once again “He always did praise your music... I’m sure he’ll be listening with everyone”

A lone tear made its way down V’s cheek as she nodded saying “I’m leaving now.. I’ll see you there Mama Wells”

With that she ended the holo and got up, taking and packing up her guitar she left her apartment. Her black clothes contrasting with the gloomy weather.

The drive to El Coyote was quick. A bit too quick, for V’s liking. She spent another good ten minutes inside her car just staring at the wheel.

Then she felt a small hint of comfort? Encouragement.

She smiled to herself. It seemed like the bastard had a heart after all.

“Thanks...” she whispered out loud, even through she knew that she didn’t have to.

V left her car, took her guitar and headed inside the bar.

As she walked through the doors Mama Wells walked up to her, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you for coming” she whispered.

V hugged her back, only whispering “I am so sorry”

The older woman pulled back and touched V’s freckled cheeks, looking into her eyes “Do not apologise, _hija mia_. It’s not your fault”

V nodded, tearing up a bit but blinked away the tears, trying to seem strong and collected.

Soon the ofrenda started and people started talking about Jackie, placing their chosen souvenirs for him.

And now.

It was V’s turn.

Slowly she stood up and walked in front of every one.

“Like many street kids, I never had a family or a home. I was all alone most of my life” she started, her heart hammering in her chest “I took whatever job that I could. And one of them, led me to Jackie. One minute he was ready to shoot me and another he was inviting me to have a dinner with his mama” she laughed a bit and so did a few people.

V looked at Mama Wells smiling “And Mama Wells took me in as her own kid. Even packed me food to eat later. After that Jackie and I started hanging out together, taking jobs or just fooling around. He was always talking about us becoming the best of the best. The Night City Legends. But even with this dream of his, he never forgot about his friends. His family”

“Jackie Wells wasn’t just your typical big guy from Heywood. No. He was much, much more than that. And I wish that other people could see him like I did. Like I still do” V said while taking out a bloodied and torn orange tie, smiling softly at the ugly thing “Jackie wore this tie, the first time I played here. He was joking around about being my bodyguard. But it turned out later that he wasn’t joking at all.

Couple of unfortunate souls dared to insult me rather loudly. I honestly didn’t give a fuck, but Jackie. Jackie got up from his place at the bar and beat the shit out of them. He then walked over to me and handed me his torn tie saying _“chica, as long as your bodyguard’s on duty, no fucker will say a word to ya. Now go on and play something nice for your most devoted fan”_ ”

V then turned and placed the tie on the table, next to other things that people brought there. She looked up at his photo saying “Hang in there Jackie. My most devoted fan... my brother”

With that she went to sit down next to Vik, who patted her back in compassion.

They all drank for Jackie in a toast and not long after that, Mama Wells got V on the small stage where she was always playing.

At first V just sat there, her faithful guitar in her hands. When she remembered Jackie, his smile whenever she played for him. Him and Misty slow dancing in her shop as V played for them or just tested out a new song. His laugh whenever she was just fooling around and singing nonsense.

It all felt as if someone brought up all these memories up for her. Dug them out to remind her of happier times.

V smiled and started playing, her fingers skilfully yet gently strummed. The music was calm and smoothing, the memories kept coming and soon V’s cheeks were wet with tears but she started humming out loud. Both the guitar and her humming creating a beautiful melody, that had many stop talking and just listen.

Then she started singing along.

_“It's been a long day without you, my friend._

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

_We've come a long way from where we began._

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

_When I see you again”_

She took a deep breath, her heart feeling lighter. V continued on singing. The lyrics coming to her out of nowhere, with each word, each chord her heart was becoming lighter.

_“When I see you again._

_When I see you again...”_

She ended, softly.

Mama Wells started clapping and soon the whole bar joined. Many people were teared up, but Vik, Mama Wells, Misty and Pepe were fully sobbing.

V sent them all a shaky smile and got down, heading to the bar.

It was middle of the night as V said her goodbyes and left the bar. A bottle of whiskey from Pepe in her hand. Instead of taking her car, V walked home.

Her hair sticking to her forehead, her black clothes sticking to her body after her walk in the rain.

As she entered her apartment, the first thing she did was to put away her guitar. Then she got undressed and went to take a hot shower.

After that she put on her pyjamas and went to sit down on the floor next to her bed. Bottle of whiskey in her hand as she was holding a small device that she grabbed from her desk.

Taking a sip of the alcohol she activated the device. A hologram appeared in front of her, with a video playing.

_“Come on, Jackie! Don’t record me!” V yelled as she was grinning in happiness “It brings bad luck!”_

_“Bullshit! I’ve never heard that, chica. And one day I’ll get a shit ton of money for recording the very first performance of the big music star Vivienne!” Jackie said coming into the view of the small drone that was recording them, wrapping his arm around V._

_She pushed him with a snort, saying “If I’ll ever be a star, I’ll go by V. As always”_

_“Come on, chica! You’ll need a better stage name! Something rich, like that guy from that old band you like”_

_“Kerry Eurodyne?”_

_“Yeah, yeah! Something like that”_

_V laughed saying “I think that it’s his actual name, Jackie. And V is a good name, lay off of me”_

_“Sure” Jackie said before grinning “Vivienne”_

_“Okay that’s it!” she said and jumped on her best friend’s back, pretending to choke him “You’re going down!”_

_“Never! It would be embarrassing to be defeated by a sweet little girl named Vivienne” Jackie joked, pretending to throw her off of him but really he was supporting her so that she wouldn’t fall._

_“Fuck off!” she said with a laugh._

_Suddenly Mama Wells came into the frame, ha_ _nds on her hips “Ninõs, stop playing around. V’s coming up in a minute!”_

_Jackie laughed and helped V get down as both of them said._

_“Sorry”_

_Mama Wells smiled at them and shook her head, then pointed at the drone “Shut it off, Jackie. It’ll distract her”_

_Jackie pouted but nodded, his eyes glowed blue and the video ended._

V was sobbing by the time it ended. She could still remember that day, his laugh and the way he hugged her after her first performance at the El Coyote.

She smiled a bit remembering that Jackie still took a video of her, thanks to Pepe. He was bragging about how he would sell it, once she’s famous.

V calmed down a bit after finishing the whole bottle of whiskey and slowly climbed on her bed. She snuggled into the blankets on the bed and laid there for a few minutes.

The sound of rain hitting her window, triggered her as her mind went back to that Delamain. And Jackie’s lifeless body.

She broke down again and sobbed like a child, loudly and painfully.

“Jackie—“ she whimpered, bitting her lip.

_I’m sorry_ , she finished inside her head, unable to speak at the moment.

Not long after that, the exhaustion and alcohol hit her, causing her to she fall asleep. Completely unaware of a body materialising at the end of the bed. Or the metal hand rubbing her arm that was covered by the blanket.

“You poor, emotional gonk...”

The next morning was tough for V. She laid in her bed, head hurting from the relic, hangover and crying. She was holding on to the photo of her and Jackie, that Claire took of them on their first visit at Afterlife.

V smiled at the memory, more tears gathering in her eyes. She hasn’t moved for hours, as she continued to stare at Jackie’s face.

“Kid, you gotta move” said Johnny as he materialised near the bed, his arms crossed.

She ignored him and closed her eyes, hoping that the rockerboy would go away.

“I won’t go away. I literally, can’t” he said, staring at the woman. Her hair was a mess, so was her face as all her mascara was now painting her cheeks and her nose was wet from crying.

“Fuck off” she said and turned so that her back was facing him, the picture still in her arms.

Johnny wanted to pull his hair out in frustration with the girl. He didn’t have time for her angsty teen act. He needed her to get to work.

He walked over and grabbed her arm, shaking her while hissing “Listen here you whiny cunt. Your choom died. Poor you. But guess what. People. Fucking. Die. So get your ass up and get to work or you’ll be joining hi—“

Slap.

Johnny was cut off as his face was forced to the side by V’s hand. The woman moved so fast that he didn’t even see the hit coming. He let go of her and took a step back, watching as tears were running down V’s cheeks. And yet. She was glaring at him, her whole body vibrating with rage.

“Fuck you” she choked out and got up, going to the bathroom.

As the doors shut, V fell on the ground. Sobbing like a little kid.

She doesn’t know how much time passed by, but finally she got up and made her way to the shower.

After showering and taking care of her other needs, she left the bathroom. To her surprise, Johnny was sitting on her bed staring at his hands.

V stared at him for a while, before going to lay down on her couch. She turned on the radio, leaving it at a low volume as rock station was playing.

She stared at her hanging guitar, fingers tapping in the rhythm of the songs playing on the radio.

“I’m sorry”

V looked up in shock to see Johnny standing near the couch.

He let out a sigh and sat down on the coffee table in front of her “Listen kid. It’s okay to grieve. But gotta be honest. It won’t bring him back, it’ll only affect your health. Which is going to get shittier with each day”

The woman looked down at her hands, whispering softly “But it hurts...”

Johnny sighed and reluctantly put his organic hand on her knee “And it’s going to hurt like a bitch for a long time. Probably will never stop. You’ll just get better at handling it”

“So what do I do?” she asked, feeling weak and vulnerable.

“You get your ass up and find how to get the chip out. You gotta live kid. From what I’ve seen, that choom of yours would give you an earful if he saw you slacking”

V smiled a bit “Yeah... he would, yell at me for wasting time”

Johnny smiled a bit too, as he felt a bit of the weight on V’s heart lifting. Then he looked out the window, to see the sun setting. He bit inside of his cheek, already cursing himself as he said.

“But we’ll take care of that tomorrow. Tonight you’ll rest up and eat something, kid. I can feel how hungry you are. Also get some painkillers, your head still hurts. Which is fucking annoying”

V nodded and went to get up, but not before awkwardly patting Johnny’s shoulder.

“Thank you...”

He nodded at her and stayed with her, that evening. They didn’t really talk much but he knew that, she felt a bit better with visible company.

That night, V fell asleep rather quickly without the help of alcohol or pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos!! 
> 
> love you!!<3


	3. part three

She was tugging on her hair, groaning in pain as she stumbled out of the elevator. 

“Ughh..! Fuck!”

“The hell’s that?” Johnny questioned, looking both shocked and a bit panicked “No, no, dammit!”

V sat down on some box and focused on breathing, her chest and head feeling on fire. She saw him pace around and asked. 

“Jesus.. the fuck do you want from me?”

Johnny’s head snapped to her and he stormed over, making her flinch in fear. But instead of attacking her, he grabbed a stool and sat down, saying.

“It’s all going too slow. Gonna decomish before we learn how to rip the chip out”

V glared at him “Wanted me dead. You don’t care if I die” 

Johnny calmed down a bit, took off his glasses and looked at her. His nearly black eyes, soft and truthful.

“Made it pretty clear since, that I changed my mind. Want you to live now”

She was taken a bit back by the sincerity that she picked up from his tone.

“What do you want, Johnny?” she asked more calmly, calling him by his name for the first time.

He lit up a cigarette and said “I got a get-outta-jail-free card. I’d be a fucking fool not to take advantage. See me and Arasaka, we got a half-century-old score needs settling, and I plan to do it” he turned towards her adding “That’s. What I need you for, kid”

“So you just... want to use me? Great. Fucking fantastic, Silverhand. Listen I hate the corpos and Arasaka too. But I am still sane enough to know that it’s a lost fight”

He rolled his eyes “I didn’t ask for your opinion, kid. I just need you to take me from point A to point B”

“Fuck you. I’m not a Delamain!”

“Listen I know things. Where we can save your life, who can help us do that. You’ll get rid of the chip, I’ll smash Saka. It’s a win-win kid. Soul killer is what we need and Mikoshi’s how we grab it”

V sighed heavily and tugged on her hair in frustration “What’s this Mikoshi?”

“Okay, basics. If you’re jacked in, cruising the Net. Arasaka can use Soulkiller, an AI, to trap, fry and pack away your psyche, your mind and your soul. Following so far?”

“Yeah... that’s how you died. I saw it”

Johnny didn’t look pleased, as he said “Okay... seems we got a few more things to broach that I thought, but that will come later” 

He continued on explaining the importance of Mikoshi and how it works. V nodded along, he had some points. Mikoshi definitely was a place that they needed to go to.

“—so you’re going to live and I’ll destroy Arasaka. As I said. Win-win, kid” 

“No” she said, surprising him “We need to explore some options, find allies, find resources and then. And only, then we will attack Arasaka and get to Mikoshi. Not sooner or later” 

With that she got up and stumbled away, subconsciously feeling Johnny follow her.

“Kid, we need to work fast! You don’t have time! You’re already falling apart!”

“I don’t have any other choice but to live through it. We need more time, we can’t go into all of this with a hot head” 

Johnny sighed “You don’t get it—“

V spun around and pointed at him “No, you’re the one who doesn’t get it. You went into Arasaka, full of rage and devoid of reason. And see where it got you?”

He glared at her and clenched his fists. She nearly flinched in fear of him attacking her once again, but she stood her ground.

After glaring at each other for some time, V let out a cough, groaning in pain. Johnny sighed and grabbed her, leading her to a bench outside. 

“Rest up, kid. You won’t do much, being dead” 

V sat down, feeling a bit surprised to see Johnny sit down beside her. She coughed into her hand and saw a bit of blood there, V stared at her shaking hand. The proof was there. 

She was really going to die.

“You’re not. I’m not letting you, kid. We’ll work something out” Johnny said from beside her, his arms crossed as he stared at the people passing by “Call, that braindance chick. You promised that you would” 

V nodded and shook her head, trying to get rid of the blue glitches she saw. She then looked back at Johnny and noticed that he left. Bitting her lip she did as he said, called Judy. 

After the call, she went back to her apartment for the night. Taking her guitar she played “Never fade away” singing softly. 

Her take on the song was more heavy and calm. Each word consumed by the emotional state she was in. 

“We’ll never fade away...” she whispered, ending the song, somewhat abruptly. Not because she forgot the lyrics. 

But because her thoughts lingered on Johnny and what happened today. 

He was still a dick and managed to annoy her to no end. But then again, he really seemed like he didn’t mean her any harm. Also as much as she didn’t want to admit it, he was being useful and had a lot of info on Arasaka. 

V let out a deep sigh and started playing again, thinking.

Maybe I can try and trust him. 

Few days later V was walking down the dirty corridor. The place was abandoned, but still she had her guard up. As she neared the door, Johnny appeared.

“Knock four times kid, or the dog will bite”

She sighed and did as he said.

After that things escalated quickly. One minute V was talking to Hanako and another she was falling through the floor.

V let out a groan, her body hurting as black spots danced in front of her vision.

“Get your ass up, samurai! We need to delta!” 

She groaned and looked at Johnny, who was looking between her and the corridor where the soldiers were coming.

“—Takemura...” she whispered, worried for the man.

Johnny quickly grabbed her by the shoulders “He’s dead, but you’re not. So get up and get out of here”

V nodded and with his help got on her feet, reloading his gun she got to work.

Halfway through the complex she met and saved Takemura, thankfully Johnny didn’t comment on it. The rockerboy went into full soldier mode as he navigated her through the corridors and warning about possible dangers.

As she and Takemura exited the building, she fell on her knees. The relic and injuries catching up with her. 

“V?!” yelled Johnny, kneeling next to her.

“We need to split up! I’ll contact you once it’s safe!” said Takemura, soon disappearing in the crowd.

It pissed Johnny off as he yelled on top of his lungs “FUCKING DOG! HELP HER!”

“Johnny... we need... need to go. I-I’ll be fine...” V said, getting on her feet and quickly stealing a car that was parked not far.

The rockerboy stayed visible all the time, his metal hand heavy on her thigh. He was talking to her the whole time, trying to distract her.

V soon hid inside of a old and nasty motel. There she sat on the bed with a gun pointed at the door as Johnny watched what was going on outside the window.

Not long after their arrival a proxy working for Hanako. V talked to her, agreeing to met her at Embers. 

She waited for the proxy to drive away, to leave the room. Her whole world still swaying and glitching.

Johnny stayed visible, as he leaned against a pillar. His face showing that he disapproved.

“What Johnny...? Got some words about the... porcelain cunt?”

The rockerboy only shook his head just as V started coughing up blood.

“Fuck..! Not now!” she yelled, stumbling away trying to get into her stolen car.

“V wait! Shit! Get ready!” Johnny yelled after her.

She almost made it to the door when she completely fell on the ground. Johnny rolled her on her back and watched as she had something that looked like a seizure.

“—Johnny! I’m dying—ughhhh!!!“ she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Johnny grabbed her hands, looking at her with worry “No, no, no kid! You ain’t dying yet! I got you”

That’s when V’s whole world went black.

Next time she woke up on the ground, pills in her hand, her body weak and in pain.

“J-Johnny?” she asked, weakly trying to find him.

“That smell, is the sea breeze” he said looking down at her with a soft smile “Get up, Pacific’s beautiful this time of day”

V got up and leaned next to him, watching the sea. 

“I almost flatlined yesterday...”

“Almost” Johnny quickly said, harshly as if to force the word on her.

V ignored it for now as she stared at the sea “It’s beautiful... I could wake up to such view everyday”

“Me too” said Johnny as he glanced at her from behind his glasses, unsure himself which view he was talking about.

V closed her eyes as the wind ruffled her already fucked up hairstyle. The air was clearer than in the city. Very... light and a bit colder too.

As she opened her green eyes she looked around asking “Pacifica? What’s this building?”

“Old hotel - the Pistis Sophia. We’re her sole guests right now. Wanted to show you something, come on” Johnny said, while slowly walking away.

V followed him, still feeling a bit disoriented.

“You took over” she stated, leaning against the wall while walking.

“What was I supposed to do? Leave you there? It’s not like I could carry you somewhere...” he said, his fists clenched as he looked annoyed at something.

Feeling a bit bad for calling him out, she simply nodded, saying “Thank you”

He looked at her and he visibly relaxed saying “What are imaginary friends for?”

V moved to follow him again, only to fall on the ground.

“Careful!” Johnny said, glitching to her side.

“I think that I’m going to die soon...” she said.

“Bullshit. We still have time” he denied, holding her elbow.

She smiled at him sadly and said “Okay... show me why we’re here”

Johnny led her to a room, watching as she weakly crawled over the broken window.

“There’s a hidey-hole where I’m standing. Open it. Empty it” he instructed as V got to her feet.

She did as he asked and took the dog tags that were there, sitting on the ground she turned to look at Johnny in question.

“Yours?” she asked him.

“They were. Belong to you now”

V was confused as she stared at her metal in her hand “Fifty years back... Mexican conflict?”

Johnny nodded slightly “When I was a young and stupid kid like you. I enlisted with a corp army. Was in Mexico when I realised that no matter the conflict, corps always win. Ordinary people always lose”

She nodded, seeing the truth in his words. All the corpo fucks got rich because of the wars, that they started. That got good people killed.

“Why are you giving them to me?” 

Johnny shifted in his seat “Imagine we’re deployed together, fighting in a war side by side. Would you take a bullet for me?”

V’s eyes got wide, but with little hesitation she whispered “Yes. I would”

He smiled at her, shoulders relaxing as he said “Tags belonged to a man who sacrificed his life for mine in Mexico. Been thinking about our... predicament. Wanna be clear. I will do you no wrong. When the time comes, it’ll be my life for yours. I’ll agree to get wiped. Tags are proof of my promise”

She stared at him, the man that she was afraid of for a long time. Idolised once. And saw nothing but honesty.

V bit her lip and whispered “I would do the same for you Johnny. And... if it will be possible... I would like to try and save you too”

“That’s real cute kid, but impossible. Still, I appreciate the sentiment” he said with a smile “Now I got a request. Whatever happens to me. I want Smasher gone and for Rogue to be there when it happens”

“Okay. Done, but you sure Rogue will bother with it?” V asked getting up and walking over to the exit, along with Johnny.

“She will. I’ll ask her personally, besides you’ll need back up”

“Personally? What do you mean by that?” she asked.

Johnny crossed his arms “You’ll drop one of Misty’s pills and I’ll go talk to Rogue. Convince her to help us out. I promise”

V bit her lip, finally nodding “Alright. I trust you”

“Thanks, kid. Now let’s go home and in the evening we’ll go to the Afterlife” he said, disappearing.

She sighed heavily and got through the window, heading back to her apartment. The dog tags clutched in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos!!
> 
> love you!!<3


	4. part four

V was mad. No. She was fucking furious. 

She drove back to her apartment, her whole body in pain. There was dry blood on her temple and her left arm was seriously bruised. 

But well. That would happen when someone is fingering some drunk whore, while she’s driving and then has an accident.

V walked inside her apartment and wished that she had that old door that she could slam. She immediately took off her clothes and went to take a shower.

Her body was covered in bruises not only from the car crash but the fight in the  male bathroom. She wanted to scream at something. Or rather someone. 

She left the bathroom after patching her temple wound. It needed only two stitches so she could handle it.

Then she dressed herself in some comfy and soft clothes, drank some well needed water and laid down on her bed. 

V slept for at least two hours. She ordered some food and sat down on her couch, still feeling worse than shit and still full of anger. 

“Why’d you order Mexican? Pizza or Chinese would be way better” 

She opened her eyes to see Johnny sitting on her couch, both legs on her coffee table.

“You don’t have a say in this. Not after the shit you pulled last night” she said, gritting her teeth in anger. 

He rolled his eyes “Come on, kid. What’s the big deal? I just had some fun while getting info” 

That made her stand up from where she was sitting on her bed. V pointed at him nearly screaming “Some fun?! Johnny that was way more than  some fun! Drinking? I can handle, cool, fine in my book. But taking drugs, in  my body. Without  my consent. While I’m on fuck knows what pills to let you take the control?! That was fucked up. And then you finger some chick, while she’s driving and have a car accident! Think a bit Johnny, I beg you to  think . Because you weren’t putting only yourself in danger. But  me too”

Johnny was silent as he stared at the angry woman. He doesn’t remember the last person who screamed at him with such anger. Even Alt or Rogue never were angry at him so much that they were basically vibrating with it. With them it was mostly some yelling and then a lot of sex, after that they were cool. But with V, it won’t work that way.

He really fucked that up didn’t he?

“V I—“

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear from you now. I will keep my promise. I’ll kill Smasher for you and work with Rogue. But that was the last time, that I willingly let you use my body. So go ahead and ghost off, Johnny”

And he did just that. He went back to sitting around in her subconsciousness. 

V took and deep breath and went to take some painkillers, to maybe stop the banging in her head. Or the ache around her heart. That she didn’t know if was because of the feeling of betrayal, the relic or all the drugs, alcohol and Misty’s pills Johnny mixed yesterday.

The food arrived soon and V managed to at least eat half of it. Which was a win in her eyes, seeing how she started loosing weight ever since the relic stopped her from keeping anything down. 

She cleaned up and put the rest of her take out in her small fridge, for later. After eating a bit, V started feeling better, so with a new found strength she took her guitar.

Sitting down on her bed she started strumming softly, eyes closed. Finally feeling relaxed. 

But not for long it would seem. 

“V”

“I told you to go away. I don’t want to even look at you for now”

“Come on, V. I—“

V opened her eyes to stare at him coldly as he was leaning against the wall, where he first appeared. 

Instead of replying, V started playing her guitar loudly and aggressively. The sound bouncing off the walls, as the electric guitar was finally used to it’s full potential. V’s fingers were skilfully moving, her eyes closed as she smirked. 

Johnny was impressed. He knew the kid could play but, he didn’t know just how well. Still he rolled his eyes saying.

“You know that this won’t drown me out. I’m in your head”

V didn’t answer, pretending that she didn’t hear him over the sound of her guitar.

“Come on, V. Stop acting like a angsty teenager and let me talk” 

This caused V to snort as she picked up the pace, playing even louder.

Johnny was irritated. He didn’t like to feel ignored. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry”

That made her stop and let out a tired breath “Sorry won’t cut it for the shit you pulled, Johnny. You didn’t break my favourite vase, you used my body and lied to me” 

Johnny shuffled his feet, apologising was new for him. He didn’t exactly know what to say next, so he said the true truth.

“I planned to go partying from the start. I thought that you wouldn’t let me, so I just did it behind your back. I figured that you’d be mad but I didn’t care. I didn’t think” 

V stared at him, bitting her lip. She still was mad but the whole situation now made her more tired. 

“You rarely do, Johnny. You’re a selfish dick. I keep on giving and giving. I’m trying to be nice to you, cause I know that it’s not easy for you. Sure I yell at you sometimes, but you drive me crazy. Either way I can  feel that it’s not easy for you” she said quietly and out loud. 

She looked down and continued “But fuck Johnny. It’s not easy for me either. Everyday I wake up and my first thought is that how long do I have, before I die. Then I go to the shower and all my brain can think about is that I’m not alone in there, that you can see and feel everything. Sometimes I look into my mirror and all I can see is you. I eat things that I never liked. I drink things that I would rather die than taste and I  like them. Fuck. Even the way I play my guitar is starting to become more like you than me. Everyday I feel like I’m loosing myself, Johnny... And still I’m giving you a hundred. I’m giving you my body even if it scares the living hell out of me. And you fuck me over”

Johnny looked away from the woman who said that would take a bullet for him. Who really, is giving him a hundred. 

Guilt was eating him alive. He regretted the whole thing. He failed her. He fucked her over, because that’s what he was used to doing. He didn’t even think what kind of a trust she gave him that night. 

“I really regret it... I’m sorry V. I really am, no bullshit here” he said honestly, his voice softer than ever.

V only smiled sadly “I know you are. But what’s done is done, Johnny. Words won’t help you with this time. You need to show me that  you would take a bullet for  me ”

Johnny looked at her and pulled away from where he was against the wall. He kneeled in front of her and touched her right arm. 

“Well I can start with a bit more honesty...”

She nodded “Okay”

Johnny grinned sheepishly and tucked her sleeve up “I might have made you a tattoo” 

V immediately looked down and brought up her arm up to see a heart with words inside of it.

JOHNNY

+

V

“I am. Going to kill you” she said, glaring at the rockerboy.

He smiled at her saying “I thought that you’d be happy. It’s my own hand writing by the way, along with the heart. Since you were such a SAMURAI fan, I wanted to give you an autograph”

V blushed red. She did every time he mentioned her love of his band and the tiny crush she had on him as a teenager.

“You have a second to disappear before I strangle you” she said with a deadly smile.

Johnny smirked and disappeared, his laugh echoing inside her head.

V sighed and touched the tattoo “The fuck am I supposed to do with this?”

Two days later, V and Rogue met up to find Smasher. Unfortunately, they only found Grayson.

“I’ve got something that belonged to Silverhand! I can give it to you!” 

That made V stop and don’t shoot the man. She glanced at Johnny who was pacing around, she knew that he wanted his things back. She glared at the man asking “What is it? What. Do. You. Have?”

“I—I the... em... the—“

“Speak up! Before I shoot your head off!” she yelled with a glare, Johnny’s gun in her hands feeling like it belonged there.

Grayson jumped and said “In the container on that goliath over there. Take the access card and you’ll see”

V took it and nodded at the man “I appreciate that. Now. Goodnight” with that she shot the surprised fucker right between the eyes.

Both Rogue and Johnny seemed surprised as V without a second look put Johnny’s gun in her holster and looked at Rogue to listen to what she got to say.

After Rogue left, V went to find the container.

“Oh fuck. Think I know what it is” Johnny said just as V was opening the container.

It turned out to be Johnny’s old car. 

“Hop in. I’ll even let you drive” he said, materialising inside the car.

V laughed at bit saying “Not like you got much choice there”

The ride to the oil fields was mostly silent and V was trying her best not to hit anything, while driving Johnny’s car. 

Once there, V’s heart sank a bit as Johnny said “Worse than I thought”

V bit her lip and got out of the car, walking to the place where Johnny’s body was supposed to be.

There was nothing there. A cement plank and some garbage. 

“So that’s how it is. Nothing here at all” Johnny said, sitting down and staring at the place of his burial.

V also sat down with a heavy heart, saying “What did you expect Johnny? Headstone? A flag and flowers?” hearing how harsh it came out, she sighed adding softly “It’s Arasaka we’re talking about, Johnny...”

Johnny didn’t look at her as he said “Nah... just... I—I don’t know. A marker?” he paused, his voice low and sad “Something. Anything”

V smiled softly at him as his gaze flickered to her. She looked down a took a piece of metal saying “We’ll figure something out”

With that said she scratched his initials and year of death on the stone.

J. S 2023

“How’s that?” she asked, hoping that at least this small thing will make his heart lighter. Or rather. Their heart lighter.

He smiled at her sadly saying “A bit. But let’s say it was my real grave. What would you write? Here lies Johnny Silverhand...”

Without a hesitation, V said “The guy who saved my life and brought music into it”

Johnny smiled at her and took off his glasses. He then got up and said “V... you don’t know how much I want that to be true. Listen. I realise that I fucked up a lot of things. Either let down or used every last person who gave me their trust. Blind, selfish dick that I was. But I’ve managed one thing for now. Not to fuck this up, what we have”

V sighed and looked away “No Johnny. You fucked that up too. You used me, lied to me... I can’t trust you at all”

“Ahem... is it too late to ask for a second chance?” the rockerboy awkwardly but honestly asked.

“What do you want from me?”

He sat down next to her, looking ahead “Most people I thought were my friends, they couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as me” he turned to look at her, continuing “You’re fucking closest to me by a long shot. There twenty-four seven. And yet... you don’t seem to hate my living guts. At least... so it seemed. Till now...”

V took a deep breath, and looked at the man “Okay... but as second chances go, this is your last. I refuse to be that naive”

Johnny grinned at her “I’ll try dammed hard” he then got up in front of her, the same grin in place as he said “Johnny Silverhand. Relentless Rockerboy Who Never Gives Up”

V also got up and shook hand with him, saying “V. A Wanna Be Musician And A Part Time Merc” 

Johnny smirked adding “Forgot to add ‘SAMURAI Fangirl’ in there” 

She rolled her eyes instead saying “You were a real dick at the beginning”

“I know, and you were a whiny cunt” he said, shrugging.

V snorted and shook her head, when she remembered something. 

“Do you still feel like you’re suffocating? Like I’m holding you down?”

Johnny observed her for a second before replying “No. Now it’s more... normal to me. Not great, though. Sometimes when I wake up... it feels like I’m back for a while”

“Back?”

“Like this body is mine. Like I’m free. Seconds later I feel like I’m missing something. Something really important. Then I realise that you’re there, always were. And this stupid wave of relief washes over me” Johnny admits, looking away from V.

She watches him and softly replies “I have the same thing. I wake up and go through my routine and then I’m starting to panic a bit. Because you’re not there and somehow... the thought of you disappearing is so fucking scary...”

“I know, V. I can feel it, that’s why—“

“That’s why always after or in the middle of it you appear” she finished never really connecting the dots that were clearly there.

He nodded “Yeah... I guess we both, got pretty close to each other. Never thought that we’d make this far”

“Me neither. I seriously thought that you would murder me in my apartment, with everyone thinking that it was cyber psychosis...”

Johnny took her hand and looked into her eyes “I would never. I swear that I’ll keep you safe and sound okay?”

Slowly she nodded “Okay... okay. I believe you”

He smiled and squeezed her hand, before letting go and saying “Let’s delta out of here. Nothing here to see”

V watched him walk to the car and smiled, slowly following after him. Her heart feeling lighter and butterflies dancing in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos!!
> 
> love you!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker so sorry for any errors <3


End file.
